1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology of driving a light emitting element such as an organic EL (Electroluminescence) element.
2. Related Art
In a light emitting apparatus in which a driving transistor controls a driving current supplied to a light emitting element, an error (difference from a target value and variation between elements) of electrical properties of the driving transistor may be problem. For example, JP-A-2005-258407 discloses a configuration of compensating for the difference of a threshold voltage of the driving transistor. FIG. 15 is a diagram illustrating the configuration of a pixel circuit disclosed in JP-A-2005-258407.
However, according to the technology disclosed in JP-A-2005-258407, since four or more TFTs are required per one pixel circuit and the large number of control signals and power sources is required, it is problematic in that a configuration for performing a compensation operation is complicated.
Further, according to the technology disclosed in JP-A-2005-258407, since one pixel circuit includes both an N channel type transistor and a P channel type transistor, it is problematic in that it is difficult to make properties of each transistor included in the pixel circuit to be uniform.
Furthermore, according to the technology disclosed in JP-A-2005-258407, since a compensation period is provided separately from a data writing period, it is problematic in that it is difficult to sufficiently ensure a light emitting period.